


V.

by EllieBear



Series: Postcards from Neptune [19]
Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, postcard story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear
Summary: Prompt fic:"It's been an ugly day. Tell me something beautiful."And he said her name.





	V.

She loved the way her name rolled from Logan's tongue. Teeth touching his bottom lip ever so slightly as he formed the first letter, opening just enough to let out a breath, tongue flicking the top of his palate, and mouth pulling at the corners as he finished the word.

 

Veronica.

 

In bed it was soft and gentle, as a punctuation after his nightly proclamation of affection. The end of the day.

 

 _Veronica_.

 

In the heat of passion it was released from somewhere deep in his belly, low and rumbling as he closed his eyes, his hands gripping her hips as he called out.

 

FUCKVERONICA!

 

When they were arguing it was the loud exasperation resonating from the back of his throat as he gritted his teeth, trying his best not to let his emotion consume him.

 

Veronica…

 

Or the gentle calm as they made plans for dinner while walking Pony, reaching for her hand and smiling.

 

…Veronica…

 

There had been nicknames and teasing, jokes between lovers and friends, but in the end, she still got a chill when he said her name.

 

**Veronica.**

 


End file.
